


Это не ревность

by Lubava21



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21





	Это не ревность

За девять месяцев своего папства папа Пий Тринадцатый встретился с премьер-министром Гренландии трижды, в то время как главу кабинета министров Италии держал перед закрытыми дверями. Разве можно сравнивать Италию с Гренландией? Даже в мировом масштабе, не говоря уже о том, что Ватикан, как бы он ни хотел обратного, все же часть Италии. Папе на это было плевать. Он проводил с леди-премьером долгие часы за разговорами о боге, льде и музыке, тогда как по-настоящему важные дела вроде налогообложения оставались не то что не решенными — даже не рассмотренными. 

Получив очередной ответ «папа не может с вами встретиться, потому что занят», премьер-министр Италии разозлился. Узнав, что занят папа будет очередной встречей с посланницей Гренландии, он пришел в ярость. В голове не укладывалось, что его променяли на никому не известную бабу. Выгнав подчиненных, он остался наедине с планшетом: сначала изучил все найденное гуглом, потом — итальянской разведкой. Леди премьер-министр Гренландии оказалась такой же, как ее страна, — никакой. Про нее было известно, с одной стороны, много, с другой — никто не старался копнуть поглубже. 

Несколько часов премьер-министр Италии изучал скучную и заурядную леди-премьера Гренландии. Политика, благотворительность, семья — ничего выдающегося. Он, к слову, собирал намного больше пожертвований, запустил несколько крупных проектов помощи бездомным и сиротам, к его мнению прислушивались как простые граждане, так и политики всего мира. В конце концов, он даже одевался лучше! Почему же папа проводит третью встречу с ней, а не с ним? 

Премьер-министр Италии зло отбросил планшет на стол. Это не ревность, нет. У него есть все основания злиться. Наверное, стоит успокоиться и забыть на время о римском папе, который не желает иметь дело с человеком, управляющим в том числе и Римом. А когда папа наконец созреет для встречи — отказать ему, сославшись на занятость. Премьер-министр устало потер переносицу, решив, что так и поступит.

Следующим утром ему сообщили, что папа готов его принять. В Ватикане он был уже к полудню.


End file.
